Lockhart's Lesson
by shadowcow
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart wants Hermione Granger. When she is desperate for a higher grade in his class, he has no option but to help her- and himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright. Open your books to page 37 and begin reading."

The second years obeyed, pulling out their Defense Against the Dark Arts books and flipping through the pages with a mixture of sighs and rustling papers. Gilderoy sat on the edge of his desk, watching the children intently with his deep blue eyes. There was that Malfoy boy and his enviable hair, scowling at his book like normal. On the opposite side of the room sat the much admired Harry Potter, who Lockhart fancied deeply. And, at the table directly in front of Gilderoy, with a lion's mane of hair and crooked front teeth, there was Hermione Granger. Lockhart wasn't sure why, but her liked her. A lot. More than a teacher should like a student. He felt an unnatural attraction to many of his students, but this was the most peculiar. True, Granger wasn't the prettiest girl, but she was undisputedly the smartest. She was also the most naïve. The most innocent. The girl that would do anything to please her professors and get a higher grade.

That's what Gilderoy wanted. What he desired. What he fanaticized about late at night while he… well, what he did whilst in the bath was between him and the occasional ghost passing by. The fact of the matter was that Lockhart wanted Hermione Granger.

And he would most certainly have her.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's it for today, class. Finish reading chapter two and come prepared for a test on Monday! It'll be on skin care and hair health! Study hard!"

This was his chance.

"Miss Granger, could I speak to you a moment?"

Hermione looked up in shock. Professor Lockhart wanted to talk to her? In private? The only thing missing was a unicorn to carry them off into the sunset…

The young girl shook of the daydream and approached her professor. He smiled down at her with that award winning smile and plopped down on his desk. He opened his legs as wide as possible, purposely trying to draw the student's eyes towards his crotch. It worked. Her eyes wandered there, but quickly returned to the blond teacher's face, hoping that he didn't notice her gawking at the bulge in his pants.

"Y-yes, professor?" She said, trying hard not to look back at his lap.

"Granger, I've notice that your grade in this class is less than substantial," Lockhart lied, pretending to read some papers. "I know how much you like to keep perfect marks, and frankly, you aren't doing a very good job."

Horror spread across the young Gryffindor's face. Hermione Jean Granger, getting bad grades? Impossible. Improbable. Unacceptable!

"Please professor, is there any way for me to make it up? I need good marks. Please, sir, is there anything I can do?" She begged. This was turning out to be easier than expected.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I don't generally have extra-credit assignments," Lockhart said, sliding off the desk.

"Can't I do something? Anything?"

Anything. That was Lockhart's favorite word.

"Well, perhaps I could give you a private lesson. That might improve your grade. If you do what I say, that is."

Hermione nodded hopefully. "Yes sir."

"And you mustn't tell anyone, either. This is strictly between you and me. Understand, Granger? If word gets out that I'm helping you, everyone will come pleading for extra assignments." Lockhart said, suddenly wishing that exact scenario would happen.

"Yes professor. I promise."

Gilderoy smiled, laughing slightly.

"Wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

"When can we begin, Professor Lockhart?"

Merlin's beard! How eager the girl was. Gilderoy tried to contain himself.

"Do you mind if we relocate to my office before we begin? It will give us more privacy and limit… distractions," he said, already walking up the steps to the room. Hermione nodded concisely and followed the handsome man, oblivious to his scheme.

Lockhart opened the office door and gestured for the young girl to enter, locking the door magically after entering. "Well," he said, facing the girl. "Shall we begin?"

Hermione was overwhelmed by images of Lockhart. Portraits, pictures, and books cluttered the office, each with Gilderoy Lockhart beaming and winking. They all looked at her with as much longing as the original, who was suddenly in front of her.

"I see you've noticed me," he grinned, motioning towards his replicas.

"There's quite a lot."

"Each signifies one of my many accomplishments." Lockhart was now admiring himself, gazing up at the moving pictures. "I suppose I'll have to add another one after today," he said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing," he laughed, turning towards the frizzy haired girl. "Let's get started, hm?"

"Alright. Should I get my wand?"

"No, dear. You won't need that." Lockhart put his hand on Hermione's small shoulder. "How old are you, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked up at him curiously. "I just turned thirteen, sir."

"Oh, well happy belated birthday!" What a delightful age, thirteen. Lockhart led the girl to a chair and told her to sit. The teacher sat on the edge of his desk and assumed his preferred position. "I suppose you have to beat the boys off with a stick, eh?"

Hermione looked down. "Not exactly. Boys don't really like me. Or anyone, for that matter."

"Oh, I don't believe that," Lockhart mused, running a manicured hand through the girl's hair. She didn't seem to notice or try to brush him off. The plan might work better than Gilderoy had anticipated. "A beautiful lady such as yourself? Why, if you were only a few years older…" He added softly.

Hermione looked up at her teacher, teary-eyed. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Gilderoy smiled softly, wiping away a tear. "Indeed I do. If fact…I wonder if you would permit a kiss?"

The room went silent. "F-from you?" Hermione asked hoarsely.

Lockhart nodded. Hermione's mouth was agape, shocked. This was, after all, a popular fantasy among the girls at Hogwarts. "Uhm…o-ok," she finally replied.

Professor Lockhart leaned forward slowly, wrapping his hand tenderly on the back of the Gryffindor girl's neck, his pouty lips meeting her smaller ones. It took all of his willpower to restrain himself from taking the innocent girl right then. He withdrew. Hermione's eyes were wide open with a mixture of surprise and glee.

"You are quite the kisser, Ms. Granger."

"Ah…"

"I don't suppose you would let me have another go?"

Hermione's head twitched. Lockhart took it as a yes. He leaned forward once again, his hand resuming its position on her neck, his other hand moving up and down her small thigh. He began to move his lips, commencing what he liked to call the "Lockhart Lip Lock". Her body was stiff; she was unsure. She would warm up to him soon enough.

**Author's note: I hope you guys like it so far. I'm still getting the hand of writing fanfic. What do you think will happen next? What would you _like _to happen next? I'm curious to read your thoughts. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Her robe fell to the floor.

Lockhart was practically straddling Hermione as she sat in the chair. Even if the girl wanted to run (and what person in their right mind would?), she wouldn't be able to.

Preoccupied with her professor's lips, Hermione hardly noticed anything else. Truth be told, she had never actually been kissed before and even though a little, tiny part of her deemed the situation as inappropriate, the frizzy-haired girl couldn't resist the charming man and relished her very first kiss.

"Oh, Ms. Granger," Lockhart murmured. It was going along so well. Hermione was now kissing back. Gilderoy decided it was time to initiate the movement of his "magic" hands.

Gently, the man began to kiss the small girl's neck whilst his hands wandered under her sweater. It was off soon enough. He loosened the girl's tie and slowly began to unbutton her blouse. She didn't seem to notice, though the many moving pictures on the walls did and enjoyed the spectacle thoroughly.

Lockhart stopped suddenly. The portraits sighed. "Oh, dear," he said, feigning embarrassment. "I am so sorry, Ms. Granger. I am truly sorry. How terrible of me." He stood and turned his back on her. "I should not have…violated you like that! I am so very sorry."

He waited.

"Well… it's… it's alright," said the girl sheepishly.

"No, no it isn't," Lockhart said, hitting his desk with his fist. He was a better actor than he thought. "I shouldn't have forced myself upon your beautiful, majestic body, Ms. Granger. I am ashamed. Who knows what I would have done to you? I just can't control myself in your presence. Maybe you should leave."

Hermione hesitated, then replied in a quiet tone. "I don't… I don't want to leave, Professor."

Lockhart spun around, fake shock on his face. "Why?"

The girl stared at her shoes.

"Well… I liked it."

"Oh," he said, acting surprised.

Lockhart tried his hardest not to smile. He couldn't have selected anyone better; she made it so easy. Without her seeing, Gilderoy pointed his wand at Hermione and muttered a spell. The girl fidgeted.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Granger?"

"No," she replied, even though her loins were suddenly tingling. It wasn't a bad sensation at all, it just took the girl off guard. There was a long silence.

"What do we do now, Ms. Granger? What do you want?"

Between the ecstasy that Lockhart's kisses had produced and the newfound feelings under her skirt, Hermione lost her head.

"You, Professor."

Gilderoy smiled. "I thought you would."

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a while. I know the story isn't to great, but what do you think? Thanks for reading. I'll update soon.**


End file.
